The Rookie & The Specialist
by EliseKilljoy
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots of Grant Ward and Skye that will never follow a solid story but may relate to one another at times– created to satisfy the cravings of the shippers of this new ship!
1. Sweater

**The Rookie & The Specialist**

A collection of drabbles and one-shots of Grant Ward and Skye that will never follow a solid story but may relate to one another at times– created to satisfy the cravings of the shippers of this new ship!

**SWEATER**

**Set straight after "The Asset" when Skye and Grant are in the 'garage' of the plane; doing late training.**

.

.

.

Skye's dainty, clenched fists made forceful contact with the punching bag. She was currently fuelled with frustration, adrenaline, fear and confusion. Her frustration and confusion fused together in such an angry way, only causing her to punch harder.

She was frustrated for numerous reasons; with herself mainly. Firstly, she'd been offered a prestige position for EU from Quinn, and turned that down eventually – which on its own made Skye cross with herself for giving up such a job, but this only went further with her self-disappointment.

She wanted to let S.H.I.E.L.D down to begin with; she wanted to give up and let down Coulson, May, Fitz, Simmons and Ward – and that made her feel repulsed for forgetting about what she stands for, and on the other hand, it made her feel miserable that she cared so much about letting these people down.

At first she thought S.H.I.E.L.D were full of scary men in dark suits, and although the majority of their agents did wear dark suits and bear scary, looming auras, she saw more than that now.

She hadn't been paying attention to what she was doing, her resentment towards the day's events had taken control of her mind and her body moved on its own account.

"Skye" Grant's deep voice called. Once. "Skye". Twice. Grant's eyebrows came together in confusion; his molten chocolate eyes glazed slightly with concern.

Skye snapped out of her red daze and realized what she'd been doing. She'd been throwing her fists so fiercely that her knuckles had started to suffer; the protective bandages she wore around her wrists had become tinged red on the knuckles from her torn skin.

She took several steps back from the punching bag, turning away so she wouldn't have to meet Grant's eyes – his gorgeous yet daunting eyes.

Skye wouldn't admit it obviously, but she couldn't deny that Ward was extremely attractive, and although he was an ass at times and forced her to do 'muscle stuff', she felt safe with him around.

The stinging pain from her freshly damaged knuckles made Skye shake, on top of all the anger she'd kept bottled up – and although she thought by turning away from Grant she could hide it, she was awfully wrong.

Grant exhaled slowly, before marching over to her and twisting her around to face him. "You've got to take it easy, Skye. Although you'll encounter injuries out in the field it's best to avoid them when training"

Skye kept her head down, watching as Grant gingerly took her wrists into his big hands; he carefully took off the white bandages, Skye hissed slightly when the fabric lifted off her knuckles.

"You okay there, Rookie"? Grant smirked slightly, noticing the sudden change within Skye.

"I'm fine" Skye answered in a clipped tone, making it apparent she was not fine. Skye shrugged Grant's hands away from tending to her sore knuckles. "I won't bleed to death" Skye mumbled.

Grant raised an eyebrow sceptically, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he watched her walk towards her water bottle. "Well, being your S.O I don't find anything remotely satisfying seeing you hurt" Grant had softened tone – only ever so slightly – making sure his barrier didn't completely come down.

Skye's stomach fluttered for a moment; slight heat rising to her cheeks, but she took a long sip from her water bottle and shook her head. "I was just a little distracted" Skye turned and smiled at Ward – her smile a little too forced to be believable.

"You can't be distracted out in the field-

"It won't happen again" Skye cut in sharply before Ward had truly finished his sentence. Ward's eyebrows shot up, with an almost amused smile playing on his cracked lips.

"You want to talk about it"? Grant asked, taking three steps closer to Skye – although her skin was glistening with sweat she still looked surprisingly attractive, which only made Ward apprehensive about his current thoughts.

Skye contemplated it for a brief moment, connecting eyes with Grant – his warm eyes mixing with her deep, hazel ones – before deciding against it... for now.

"No, I just need a shower and a drink" Skye huffed as she released her long curls of honey and chocolate hair from her plait. Ward was transfixed; watching her contently as she brushed her hair over one shoulder.

"I'll see you in five then" Grant gave a cocky grin, receiving a not so impressed one in return from Skye.

"Twenty" Skye scoffed, before following him up the metal staircase into the 'bus'.

After her twenty minute shower, she found that the knots and ties of tension, pressure and frustration had been soothed by the hot water, and her adrenaline had washed down the drain along with the perspiration of her long day.

She stepped out of her bunker wearing grey sweatpants and a purple camisole; her hair still damp and falling down her back.

"You're late" Grant sighed, before taking a sip of his drink; the burning liquid leaving a soothing and pleasantly warm feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"I said twenty minutes" Skye slumped down next to him on the couch before pulling her knees up into her chest.

"And I said five, so that'll be extra push-ups tomorrow" Grant chuckled lightly; before finishing the contents of his small glass. Skye groaned loudly, before letting her head fall on to her knees.

"You're not making it easy for me to like you, Ward" She mumbled, before looking up to meet the rather content eyes of Grant; he rolled them before picking up the glass he preserved for her and handing it to her.

Skye didn't hesitate in taking the glass from his hands before knocking the glass down in one – savouring the bitter after taste that followed.

"You look beat. You should head to bed" Grant took the empty glass from her hands, letting his fingers linger over hers for a little longer than need be.

"And leave you all alone? How could I ever do that"? Skye teased, poking his firm chest with her little finger. Grant rolled his eyes again, before shooing her prodding finger away, as he opened his mouth to say something his face contorted to show his confusion.

"Are you cold"? Grant asked, inching closer towards Skye to press his hand to her exposed arm. Skye seemed bewildered at first, but then she realized why he'd asked – she was shivering.

She hadn't realized, but her whole body shook with chills, and now that Ward had pointed it out she felt the cold that had shaken her body. "I'll be cool. Hah, get it? Cool"? Skye giggled, slightly impressed by her pun.

Grant arched an eyebrow before lifting from the couch. "Wait there" Ward ordered, raising his hand as if to tell her to stay put. Ward ventured a little down the 'bus' until he reached his bunker.

Skye fiddled with her fingers, gently running them over her raw knuckles; they stung, but she'd survive. Ward returned shortly holding a folded garment in his hands. "Here, put this on and get some sleep" Ward pushed the garment into her hands.

"What's this"? Skye asked before getting to her feet.

"It's a sweater. It should keep you warm enough so you don't freeze to death" Grant's lips pulled up into a lopsided smile – which Skye found very appealing.

Skye pulled on the sweater; feeling instantly warmer than she had previous moments ago. It smelled just like Grant usually did; like gun-powder and cinnamon with light traces of his cologne. It made her knees go slightly weak and her cheeks turn a rosy pink – but most importantly she felt warm and safe.

Grant smiled down at her softly, watching her petite body relax and halt its shivering. He rested back down on the couch, picking up his current book. Skye headed towards her bunker but turned back again to steal another glance at him.

"Grant" Grant looked up to the calm and tired sound of Skye's voice. "Thank you for kicking those guys ass's today, and the sweater" Skye leaned against the door frame; feeling the dreamland calling her.

Grant smiled lightly looking at Skye in his sweater that was much too big for her. "No problem, see you in the morning, Rookie" They both stared at each-other for a longing moment, both deep in thought about the other.

Skye whispered goodnight before pushing the metal sliding door closed and sinking under the covers of her bed; enveloped in gun-powder, cinnamon and warmth.


	2. Glow In The Dark

**Glow In The Dark**

**Set after "The Asset" ep.03.**

Grant was stressed.

And when Grant was stressed he became the last human on Earth you'd ever want to communicate with or even being in the same universe with – let alone a compact plane flying above deep waters.

Ward was on edge because he'd pulled a muscle in his arm, and although he was very much used to pulling muscles and having a bone snapped or two, he still always got anxious over the fact he had a disadvantage.

He hated the idea of being weak, or having something the enemy could use against him. The subconscious side of Grant knew he could handle it, but the forefront of Grant's mind would not let him rest or even begin to wind down.

He was pacing the plane at precisely 11:22pm, contemplating what to do. He'd already soaked his sore arm and wrapped it carefully into a support band, but the thing he knew he had to do the most in order for it get better was to rest, but God forbid Ward to ever to rest.

He decided he'd go sulk in his bunker and read another book from his pile high stack; so with his eyebrows knitted and tense shoulders he made his way down through the 'bus', until something caught his attention while passing one of the open bunkers.

Skye was kneeling on her bunk with her hands pressed to the ceiling; her iPod in the far corner playing some soft, unrecognizable indie music that she happily hummed along to.

The scowl on his face almost completely disappeared as he turned to face her – her body turned away from him. He took in her ample curves as she reached up to the ceiling, and the way the tanned skin of her back became visible as her shirt lifted – and how he desperately wanted to touch her warm, soft skin.

He knocked on the entrance of the bunker before leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Sup" Skye smiled brightly; before reaching for some foreign objects out of a bag propped up on her shelf. Ward quirked an eyebrow at her as Skye then turned around and flopped down on to her bed.

"What exactly are you doing"? Grant asked, a little more sharply than he'd have liked. Skye tilted her head to the side; one eyebrow lifting higher than the other.

"Why so stressed, Ward"? Skye chuckled, jiggling her dangling feet over the edge of her bed. Ward sighed frantically, feeling a migraine coming on.

"It's nothing, just a pulled muscle" Grant pointed to the arm in question; wincing after putting it back down by his side. Skye frowned slightly while fumbling with a little object in her hands. "Now, what are you actually doing"? Grant felt the impact of stress and fret starting to take action, with a throbbing head and tired limbs.

"Well, it's quite embarrassing" Skye looked away from Ward, totally covering the item she had in her hands. Grant couldn't stop the curious yet amused grin creep on to his face as he took another step into the small room.

"I'm your S.O, Skye. I'm sure you can tell me" Grant watched her intriguingly; he watched how her long hair fell around her face, and then how she slowly tucked a few strands behind her ear. Skye looked up at him after a few seconds of silence; meeting his curious and deep chocolate eyes. She'd never confess to him, but she loved it when he didn't shave for a day or two; he was a man who really gave stubble a good name.

"Ugh fine" Skye rolled her eyes before crossing her legs upon the bed. "I'm...I'm afraid of the dark" Skye admitted it so quickly that Ward had trouble making sense of it; but after it calculated in his brain he couldn't help but let out a throaty laugh.

Skye threw her little hula–girl figurine at him; which he easily caught even amongst his guffaws. "You're an ass" Skye huffed; her cheeks starting to burn.

She'd never seen Ward laugh so much in all the time she'd spent with him, so as much as she hated to admit it, she loved seeing him so happy. She loved the way his eyes crinkled, and how his warm and bright laughs filled the compact place around them – surrounding them like a beacon of pure content.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why were you kneeling on your bed and praising your ceiling"? Ward felt a little better after laughing, although his arm throbbed a little more now than before.

Skye hopped off her bed in one swift jump before standing beside Ward. "Look up" She stated simply; smiling sweetly. Ward raised an eyebrow at her, before doing as she said and looking up.

The rather small scale ceiling was plastered in faded green coloured stars and moons. "What do they exactly have in common with your fear of the dark"? Ward questioned, his eyebrows creasing as he looked down at Skye.

"Here, put the last one up in the little space there" Skye extended out her hand to pass him the last plastic star with adhesive tape covering the back. He glanced between the star and Skye a few times before rolling his eyes and taking the star.

He didn't have to reach that far to place the final star in place, and so when he'd done so he stepped back and waited for Skye to continue. "Okay, now lie down" Skye asked rather casually after turning off her iPod.

"What"? Grant's face contorted to show his perplexion. Skye sighed heavily before pushing his back in the direction of her bed. Ward exaggeratedly rolled his eyes before cautiously lying down on her bed; stifling a hiss as he knocked his arm.

Skye shut the bunk door and then flicked the light switch by her side. After an initial moment of complete darkness, the ceiling above Grant and Skye lit up with glowing stars and moons; illuminating just the space above them.

"It's a nice touch, Rookie" Grant let a small smile form on his lips as he stared at the glowing ceiling. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he thought it was a remarkable idea.

Ward suddenly felt uneasy as he felt the bed dip beside him. "Thanks, Robot" Skye sighed contently, before gingerly resting her head on Ward's shoulder.

Ward couldn't help but tense, but it made his arm ache and scream out in agony, so he forced himself to relax. He let her melt into his side while resting the side of his face on top of her head – he loved the way her hair smelled of apples.

Ward shifted her body gently so he could wrap an arm around her waist to stop her from falling off the undersized bed; she took the initiative of wrapping a leg around his as she settled her face into the crook of his neck – she smiled smelling the familiar scent of gun powder, cinnamon and his usual cologne.

"I really like stars" Skye mumbled into his neck, before yawning softly. Ward could sense she was bound to fall sleep soon, and he'd usually take that as a sign to leave, but he didn't feel like leaving; and most importantly he didn't feel like Skye wanted him to leave either.

With his good arm he lifted the comforter over the both of them before letting his good arm snake around her waist again. "Do you want me to leave"? Grant whispered, instantly regretting asking her in fear she'd say yes.

"Please don't leave" Skye murmured back as she rested her hand on his chest. Grant smiled while looking at the glowing ceiling; he felt relaxed having her steady, warm breathes fan against his neck.

Ward hadn't realized before he fell into a deep and well deserved sleep that he'd become renewed. His stress, anxiety and stubborn aching arm had dulled to the back off his mind as he lay there under the plastic stars.

For the first time in a while he felt at complete ease, all thanks to having Skye curled up by his side and glow in the dark, stick–on stars beaming down at them both; protecting them from the dark.


End file.
